


Dumb

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff looked over at Jack, who'd reclined next to him, elbows propping him up from lying flat. In his hand was a small metal flask, and he handed it over. Geoff took a swig, choking a bit as the taste of juniper overwhelmed his tongue for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ is this just straight gin?!"</p><p> </p><p>Jack's only reply was a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"God, I do the dumbest things for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based/inspired by the song You Told the Drunks I Knew Karate by Zoey Van Goey.

"Is this seriously happening right now? I am drunk and on a ladder. Suddenly feeling like not the best choice."

  
"You should've realized that before you got halfway up here, dummy. Might as well come the rest of the way up."

  
Geoff glared through hazy eyes up at Jack, the bearded man grinning dopily from his spot on the roof. They were both rather drunk already, letting loose from the lads being out of town and taking the chance to spend some quality drunken time together. Ryan had joined in too, but succumbed to his tiredness before he reached their level of inebriation and had gone to bed. At some point they'd decided the best idea would be to get a bit higher up and look at the stars while they drank. So clearly, the roof was the smartest option.

  
Which led to where they were now. Jack, slightly less drunk and still able to handle himself, had climbed up first, eagerly encouraging Geoff to join him as the view was rather great, and their roof wasn't steep so it was arguably safe. But of course his common sense jumped in when he was halfway up, and it took a lot more convincing from Jack to get him all the way up.

  
"Fuck, this is making me dizzy as dicks, dude."

  
"It's alright, you'll feel better after a little while. Maybe this'll help?"

  
Geoff looked over at Jack, who'd reclined next to him, elbows propping him up from lying flat. In his hand was a small metal flask, and he handed it over. Geoff took a swig, choking a bit as the taste of juniper overwhelmed his tongue for a moment.

  
"Jesus Christ is this just straight gin?!"

  
Jack's only reply was a grin.

  
"God, I do the dumbest things for you."

  
Geoff just giggled and took another drink before passing it back to him. It went on like that, the quiet night only broken by their giggles and whispers, and then later their snoring, as they fell asleep up there until Ryan found them in the morning.

  
\--

  
If someone told Geoff a few years ago he'd be jumping around on a trampoline at the age of 38, he would've laughed in their faces and told him he was way past his 'jumping' age. Yet here he was, watching anxiously as Ray tumbled around on the newest addition to their backyard.

  
"I don't think this was the best idea."

  
"Dude, Geoff, this is fucking awesome. C'mon, it's just some bouncing, no harm there."

  
Ray was like a wizard on it. Probably the most exercise he'd gotten outside of sex in who knows how long, if they were being honest. Something about it just reverted him back to a childlike form and he was jumping like his life depended on it, even doing little somersaults and trying to do a proper flip. Geoff was less than confident in his own abilities to even stay on his feet, but when Ray gave him a pleading look, he couldn't stop himself from climbing on to join him.

  
"You're an idiot you know. We're both dumb as fuck and gonna get hurt."

  
"We're still young yet, we'll heal."

  
The younger man dodged a smack from Geoff, laughing loudly and hopping away, Geoff swaying for a moment before catching his balance. Unable to put it off any more, he started to jump, Ray moving to the side so he'd have more room. Despite his worries, it was actually kind of fun. He was getting higher and higher, and suddenly he realized his flaw - he wasn't quite sure how to stop going higher.

  
"Land on your butt or something!"

  
That was the extent of Ray's 'helpful' advice, but Geoff took it. Kicking his feet up, the next time he landed it was on his ass, which offset his balance and sent him flying off the trampoline and into the grass a few feet away. Ray was instantly in a panic, hopping off the trampoline and rushing over, but Geoff was just cracking up, one hand pressed to his collar bone where it'd felt bruised.

  
"Why did I listen to you, I swear I almost broke my collar bone. That was quite possibly the dumbest thing I could've done there."

  
He said when he calmed down a bit, Ray looking sheepish and shrugging before helping him back to his feet. Despite feeling bad, he had a wide grin on his face, beaming at Geoff.

  
"At least you looked fucking awesome doing it, right?"

  
\--

  
Arguably, he should've known better than to let Michael have that last drink. The man had already been about at his limit, and anymore he would start getting fighty. But Geoff wasn't exactly the most sober man either, so another beer for both of them. They were at a party somewhere west of Austin, invited purely casually so their friend wouldn't have to be there alone the entire time. Mainly came for the free booze, but that was pretty obvious on its own.

  
Michael disappeared from Geoff's sight for a moment and instantly ran into trouble. Some other plastered fool ran into him, both men spilling their drinks and blaming the other for being clumsy.

  
"You wanna fight, you fucking nimrod? Me 'n Geoff could take you easy."

  
Of course that prompted the other man's friends to step up to back him up, and Michael was suddenly yelling out for Geoff. With a loud sigh and a moment of reluctance, Geoff got up and walked over, a bored look on his face as he eyed the other men up. None of them were especially fit, but they were all younger and though Michael might've had a shot Geoff wasn't too sure about himself, not with him drunk as he was.

  
"Michael, don't make a scene. We came here to enjoy ourselves, let's not do this."

  
"Aww Geoff, don't be like that! You're my backup, show them your sweet fucking karate skills or something!"

  
The other men suddenly eyed Geoff fearfully, unsure if Michael was lying or not. Put on the spot, Geoff panicked a bit, doing one of those typical chops but easily getting dodged and within a moment the men's fear was gone as they realized Michael was bluffing. Geoff, realizing how bad the situation was getting, grabbed the younger man by the hand and then they were weaving between bodies and running out of the house.

  
"Geoff! Geoff! We can take them, I know we can!"

  
"You 'know' a lot of things when you're drunk, dumbass. Just stick with me."

  
It was quite a scene, a pair of drunks being chased clumsily by another group of drunks through unfamiliar streets. They kept up surprisingly well, until Geoff ducked behind a supermarket, Michael pressed to him and a hand over his mouth to keep him from blurting out something stupid. When he heard them pass by, Geoff slunk to the ground, letting out a long sigh of relief. Michael sat down with him, settling between his legs and resting his head back on Geoff's chest.

  
"I still think we should go beat their asses."

  
Geoff chuckled a little, any annoyance he felt with Michael draining away as the younger man curled into him, sleep catching up with him a bit and making his eyes droop shut.

  
"I think we've done enough dumb things tonight, Michael."

  
\--

  
Missing a bus was one of those things you hardly expect to happen to you. But it happens all the time. The amount of times Geoff could recall missing the bus when he was younger was more than he could count, though he thought he'd be able to manage time better once he'd gotten older. That wasn't the case apparently, Ryan and Geoff staring at the back end of the last bus of the night, halfway down the road from them.

"Well. So much for taking the bus home to save money."

  
They weren't too far from home, maybe a couple miles so when they'd initially left to visit someone, Geoff had suggested they catch the bus so save money and effort. Of course, that backfired once they'd stayed too late and they'd missed their chance, now left without a ride home.

  
"Well, I don't want to ask Matt to drive us since he said he was heading to bed when we left, maybe I should call Jack..."

  
Geoff mumbled, staring at his phone and going through his contacts, trying to decide who'd be the best person to bum a ride off. Ryan had something else in mind, 'hmm'ing quietly and looking down the dark road ahead of them.

  
"Why don't we just walk?"

  
"What?"

  
"We're what, maybe two, two and a half miles away? By the time we get anyone else up and over here to get us, it'd probably be about as long as if we just walked it anyways."

  
Geoff was less than impressed with the idea. Neither of them were the fittest men out there, but now that it was suggested he'd feel a bit embarrassed to say no just because he was afraid the walk would wear him out. Sighing, he shrugged and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

  
"I guess you're right."

  
They began to walk, chatting quietly as they did to pass the time. They didn't get home until an hour later, Geoff having gotten considerably slower when they hit the second mile and maintaining the slowed speed the rest of the way there. His legs felt like jelly by the time they reached the house, overwhelmed by the prolonged usage after being so used to a daily life of sitting most of the day.

  
He collapsed a bit on their porch, laughing at his own feebleness as Ryan helped him up, the younger man looking a bit guilty.

  
"Sorry I was being a bit dumb. I didn't think it was actually that far, but I guess it's been a while since either of us have walked more than a mile at a time, huh?"

  
"Not the smartest choice, but let's be honest, I needed the exercise. Let's do it again sometime."

  
\--

  
Once they'd all moved in together, a problem arose that Geoff hadn't really thought of. It was much tougher for him and Gavin to work on Let's Builds now. There were a few where it didn't matter if the guys saw, but for the most part they liked to surprise them with something brand new every week, and it was rather difficult when they kept catching peeks at home. So they started staying up later on the weekends to work on projects, they went a bit slower than they used to but it worked, him and Gavin enjoying the time together as they always did, with bevs and stupid questions.

  
It had been a particularly long build they were working on now. After a while the building would get sort of mind-numbing and his hands just moved on their own, placing block after block with little need for thought. They were almost done, until Gavin made a comment.

  
"Geoff? What if we did this, instead?"

  
The man descibed a sudden idea that came to him, which was brilliant, except that it was stupidly elaborate and meant they'd have to add even more to the build, when Geoff had just been ready to go pass out.

  
"Fuck Gav, do you really think it's worth it? We can't stay up much longer, and I dunno if their reaction is really gonna make it worth the effort."

  
"Geoff, it'll be bloody brilliant! We gotta do it!"

  
With a sigh, Geoff slumped into the couch a bit more, controller tight in his grip.

  
"If I go stupid from lack of sleep, you're taking care of me."

  
They kept playing until Geoff couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, falling asleep on the couch with his controller still in his hands. Gavin smiled lovingly at him and pulled the controller away, keeping the game open and finishing on his own, letting Geoff rest up.

  
\--

  
"You're all fucking idiots, you know that right?"

  
Five men looked up from what they were doing, all turning to look at their lover-slash-boss, who was leaning back in his office chair and staring at them all. They had just finished a game of GTA, taking care of a few things to do, the most recent being one called Fast Cash. They were all grinning a bit, pleased with themselves for how much they'd made Geoff laugh in their previous recording.

  
"You still love us though right?"

  
Geoff laughed brightly, sitting up a bit and focusing back on his own desk.

  
"How could I not? You guys are the most exciting things I've ever known."


End file.
